injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Tier List/@comment-86.2.240.174-20190415153803/@comment-27014396-20190503061450
Metahuman Flash can inflict up to hundreds of thousands of damage on basic attacks after using his Specials which are also pretty strong. When equipped with the Heart of Darkness, LexCorp Helmet and Chestplate, he inflicts 7047 damage per hit (at least for me), and with 9 hits he deals 63,423 damage per combo. Since he can do about 4 superspeed combos after using his Special 2, he can inflict up to 253,692 damage with his basic attacks ALONE, and that is more than enough to prove lethal to many characters because few characters can have more than 200K health even with health-boosting gear. And combine that with the high damage he inflicts with his specials, Metahuman Flash can inflict extremely high amounts of damage in total. As for Raven Prime, her health swap is ridiculously powerful and can cripple entire teams just by existing. Raven Rebirth can turn the tide of an otherwise-hopeless battle with a single Tag-In. I2 Aquaman can utterly obliterate pretty much anyone using DoT attacks. 600 Wonder Woman's power gen and damage boost to female teammates can be extremely overpowered, and combine her with Animated Harley and you get 50% damage and power generation boost to your team, which is ridiculously powerful. Suicide Squad Harley's SP2 can give her teammates power and with the Tantu Totem she could spam boosts, giving unlimited power to her teammates or healing the team to full health. She also has a fast, reliable SP1 and a 4-hit basic combo that is very easy to juggle with. In a full SS team, the bomb on her SP2 inflicts AoE and the surprise attack on her damage boost thing does outrageous amounts of damage that ignores block. You obviously underestimate the effectiveness of these things, and how useful they are to today's meta. Also, Lunch Bane is Tier 2 because of this: The problem with Lunch Bane is that he relies almost completely on his Tag-In stun to inflict damage output. If his Tag-In stun doesn't happen, he is easily defeated. Also, Lunch Bane is hard-countered by Red Son Green Lantern and Tag-evaders such as Gaslight Batman. In comparison, Prime Ares can still pose a threat to RSGL and GLBM as Ares does not need a Tag-In effect or any form of Stun to wipe out the enemy team. The ability to disable block with SP2 if it doesn't KO is simply OP AF, so even if RSGL survives Ares' SP2, he will still be unable to block allowing someone else to liquidate him rapidly with another lethal method. Ares also possesses superior stats (1200/900 vs 1100/800) and can juggle with both light and heavy basic combos. All Banes have basic attacks with clumsy starting animations, rendering juggling moot. As for Arkham Harley, she has a powerful passive but fatally-low stats: 900/950 is pretty pathetic for this meta. She is also outclassed as a support character by Arkham Knight Batgirl; unblockable specials will not save you when an enemy Ares with the Demonic Cloak, Tantu Totem and the Fourth World Godly Mace tags in and slaughters your teammates with a maelstrom of God Smacks before you can react. Arkham Knight Batgirl on the other hand will interrupt the attack and STUN Ares, allowing massive potential for a devastating counterattack. And for Killer Frost, the ability to dampen global power generation by 50% is simply ridiculously OP, as many strategies depend on high power generation to work. The fact that Frost can suppress power gen so well makes her a formidable opponent without a doubt. She also has good basic attacks and a SP2 that is unblockable at the third hit.